dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Pamela Anderson
| died = | hometown = Ladysmith, British Columbia, Canada | knownfor = Actress | season = Dancing with the Stars 10 Dancing with the Stars 15 | partner = Damian Whitewood Tristan MacManus | place = 6 13 | highestscore = Rumba & Waltz (24) 17 (Cha-Cha-Cha) | lowestscore = Cha-cha-cha, Paso doble & Quickstep (21) 17 (Cha-Cha-Cha) | averagescore = 22.8 17 }} Pamela Denise Anderson is a celebrity from Season 10 and Season 15 of Dancing with the Stars. Early Life Anderson was born in Ladysmith, British Columbia, the daughter of Barry, a furnace repairman, and Carol (née Grosco) Anderson, a waitress. Her great-grandfather, Juho Hyytiäinen, was Finnish, a native of Saarijärvi, and left the Grand Duchy of Finland (which was a part of the Russian Empire at the time) in 1908. He changed his name to Anderson when he arrived as an immigrant. Anderson also has Russian ancestry on her mother's side. Anderson got some press coverage right after her birth as the country's "Centennial Baby", having been the first baby born 1 July 1967, the 100th anniversary of Canada's official founding via the Constitution Act, 1867. Anderson suffered frequent sexual abuse as a child, a fact she would not reveal publicly until 2014; she was molested by a female babysitter from ages six to ten, raped by a 25-year-old man when she was twelve, and gang-raped by her boyfriend and six of his friends when she was fourteen. She also revealed that her father, though "loving", had been an alcoholic. Anderson attended Highland Secondary School in Comox, British Columbia. During high school, she played on the volleyball team. She graduated in 1985. In 1988, Anderson moved to Vancouver and worked as a fitness instructor. Career Discovery In 1989, Anderson attended a BC Lions Canadian Football League game at the BC Place Stadium in Vancouver, where she was featured on the Jumbotron while wearing a Labatt's Beer T-shirt. The brewing company hired Anderson briefly as a spokesmodel. Inspired by that event, her then-boyfriend Dan Ilicic produced a poster of her image, entitled the Blue Zone Girl. Playboy Magazine Anderson appeared as the cover girl in Playboy magazine's October 1989 issue. She moved to Los Angeles to further pursue a modeling career. Playboy subsequently chose her as Playmate of the Month in their February 1990 issue, in which she appeared in the centerfold photo. Anderson then elected to have breast implant surgery, increasing her bust size to 34D. She famously increased her bust size again, to 34DD, several years later. Anderson has since appeared in Playboy several times in the 1990s and the 2000s. Anderson's Playboy career spans twenty-two years, and she has appeared on more Playboy covers than any other model. She has also made appearances in the publication's newsstand specials. Anderson wrote the foreword in the Playboy coffee table book Playboy's Greatest Covers. Anderson was the last to pose nude in Playboy when it briefly discontinued nudity, on the magazine's January/February 2016 cover. Acting and Modeling After she moved to Los Angeles, she won a minor role as Lisa, the original "Tool Time girl", ion the television sitcom, Home Improvement. She left the show after two seasons and won the role of C. J. Parker in Baywatch, whom she played for five seasons between 1992 and 1997 making her one of the longest-serving cast members. This has been one of her best known roles to date and has gained her a lot of popularity from international viewers. She later reprised her role to return in a reunion movie, Baywatch: Hawaiian Wedding in 2003 and also to star in commercials for DirecTV in 2007. Anderson was still modeling for Outdoor Life and appearing on the cover of the magazine each year. In 1993, Anderson appeared in the music video "Can't Have Your Cake" by Vince Neil to promote his first solo album, Exposed. In 1994, she was cast in her first starring film role, in Raw Justice, also known as Good Cop, Bad Cop, costarring Stacy Keach, David Keith and Robert Hays. Under the alternate title, the film won the Bronze Award at the Worldfest-Charleston in the category for dramatic theatrical films. In 1996, she appeared in Barb Wire playing Barbara Rose Kopetski, which was later claimed by some sources to be Anderson's real name, although it is not. The movie, a thinly veiled futuristic remake of Casablanca, was not a commercial success. In April 1997, she guest-hosted Saturday Night Live. She appeared on one of two covers for the September issue of Playboy. In September 1998, Anderson starred as Vallery Irons in the Sony Pictures Entertainment syndicated show V.I.P. created by J. F. Lawton. Blending action and humor in a fast-paced adventure series, with Anderson often poking fun at her tabloid image, the show explored the exciting and sometimes treacherous lives of the rich and famous. The series lasted through a successful four-year run. In 1999, she appeared as a man-eating giantess in the music video for "Miserable" by California alternative rock band Lit. She appeared in The Nanny as Fran's rival, Heather Biblow. Also in 1999, she had her breast implants surgically removed. In early 2004, Anderson returned to the spotlight. In May, she appeared naked on the cover of Playboy magazine. It was the first time she had appeared naked on any magazine cover. Later, she posed naked for Stuff and GQ magazines. Anderson also graced the cover of the fashion magazine Elle Canada. Anderson became a naturalized citizen of the United States 12 May 2004, while retaining her Canadian citizenship. She has lived in Southern California since 1989. In 2004, she released the book Star, co-written by Eric Shaw Quinn, about a teenager trying to become famous. After this, she began touring the United States, signing autographs for fans at Wal-Mart stores nationwide. Her second book, the sequel Star Struck, released in 2005, is a thinly veiled look at her life with Tommy Lee and the trials of celebrity life. In April 2005, Anderson starred in a new Fox sitcom Stacked as Skyler Dayton, a party girl who goes to work at a bookstore. It was canceled 18 May 2006, after two seasons, although some episodes were never aired. On 14 August 2005, Comedy Central created the Roast of Pamela Anderson to honor the sex symbol for the past decade. In December 2005, NBC cut off a video of Anderson pole dancing in Elton John's "The Red Piano". NBC said that the footage was inappropriate for prime time. The video was shown on huge screens during the event, while John played "The Bitch Is Back". In March 2006, it was announced that Anderson would receive a star on Canada's Walk of Fame thanks to her many years as a model and actress. She is only the second model to receive a star. In April 2006, Anderson hosted Canada's Juno Awards, becoming the first non-singer and model to do so. She was referenced in the 2006 mockumentary, Borat: Cultural Learnings of America for Make Benefit Glorious Nation of Kazakhstan, as the title character becomes obsessed with her, and plans to abduct and marry her. She appears as herself at a book signing at the end of the film, confronted by Borat in a staged botched abduction. She performed 13–14 February 2008 in a Valentine's Day striptease act at the Crazy Horse cabaret in Paris. Anderson then starred in Pam: Girl on the Loose, which debuted 3 August 2008 on E! in the United States. In December 2009, Anderson guest-starred as Genie of the Lamp in the pantomime Aladdin at the New Wimbledon Theatre in Wimbledon, south-west London, England. Anderson took over the role from comedienne Ruby Wax, with former EastEnders actress Anita Dobson and comedian Paul O'Grady also booked for the role. In 2010, she appeared in the short film The Commuter directed by the McHenry Brothers and shot entirely on the Nokia N8 smartphone as promotion for the phone in the UK. Anderson was featured in a beach-themed editorial, shot by Mario Testino for Brazilian Vogue's June 2013 "Body Issue". Pro Wrestling * During an appearance at the World Wrestling Federation's Royal Rumble in 1995, Anderson promised that she would accompany the winner of the Royal Rumble to WrestleMania. Anderson returned for her appearance at the World Wrestling Federation's WrestleMania XI on 2 April but as the guest valet for WWF World Heavyweight Champion Diesel and not the Royal Rumble winner, his opponent Shawn Michaels; Michaels ended up being accompanied to the ring by Jenny McCarthy. After pinning Michaels, Diesel left with both Anderson and McCarthy. * In anticipation of her appearance at the Royal Rumble, several skits were produced featuring wrestlers fawning over Anderson. One commercial featured Anderson coming home and checking her answering machine. As Anderson strips down behind a curtain, messages from wrestlers such as Shawn Michaels, Diesel, and Doink the Clown can be heard. * At the 2006 Canada's Walk of Fame induction ceremony, Anderson shared a kiss with WWE diva and fellow Canadian Trish Stratus. * She appeared on former Pro Wrestling commentator Mark Madden's Pittsburgh-based sports talk radio show in October 2006. Reality Television On 9 July 2008, Anderson entered the Australian Big Brother house for a three-day visit. This was Anderson's first foray into reality television. In November 2010, Anderson appeared in Season 4 of Bigg Boss, the Indian version of the Big Brother television franchise. She stayed as a guest in the house for three days for a reported sum of Rs. 2.5 crores (approx US$ 550,000). Furthering her involvement in the franchise, In September 2011, Anderson took part in the 12th series of the UK version of Big Brother. It was officially announced 9 September 2012 that she would enter the House in Bulgaria 16 September, taking part in the fourth season of VIP Brother, which is the celebrity spin-off of Big Brother in Bulgaria. On Day 12 for the Promi Big Brother (Season 1) in Germany, she entered the house, as a Special Guest Star on the final day. David Hasselhoff, a former Baywatch co-star, was a contestant in Day 1 to Day 5. In 2013, Anderson appeared in Series 8 of the British reality TV show Dancing on Ice, partnered with former winner Matt Evers. They became the first couple on that series to be voted off by the judges due to a few stumbles. Causes Animal Rights One of Anderson's campaigns as a member of PETA has been against the use of fur. In 1999, Anderson received the first Linda McCartney Memorial Award for animal rights protectors, in recognition of her campaign. In 2003, Anderson stripped down for PETA's "I'd Rather Go Naked Than Wear Fur" advertising campaign. On 28 June 2006, Anderson posed naked with other protesters on a window display of the Stella McCartney boutique in London, England. It was a PETA gala event before the PETA Humanitarian Awards. Anderson went inside the boutique and said she would take her clothes off if the event raised enough money for PETA, which it did. She campaigned against Kentucky Fried Chicken. In 2001, Anderson released a letter in support of PETA's campaign against Kentucky Fried Chicken, stating "What KFC does to 750 million chickens each year is not civilized or acceptable." She later made a video about KFC's treatment of chickens. In January 2006, Anderson requested that the Governor of Kentucky remove a bust of Colonel Sanders, the founder of KFC, from display but her request was refused even when she offered her own bust in exchange. In February 2006, Anderson decided to boycott the Kentucky Derby because of its support for Kentucky Fried Chicken. She has also campaigned against seal hunting in Canada. In March 2006, Anderson asked to speak to Prime Minister Stephen Harper about the annual seal hunt but was refused. In May 2006, she petitioned individuals on the street for their opinion on the Canadian Seal Hunt. In December 2009, Anderson, photographed in a T-shirt with a drawn picture of a seal pup on it, was featured in a new ad campaign for PETA. She appears next to the headline "Save the Seals" in the ad and urges the public to help end "Canada's annual seal slaughter." She joined forces with the organization again in a campaign for the boycott of fruit-juice maker POM. The "Pom Horrible Campaign" has resulted in the company halting animal tests. Anderson became the center of controversy when she posed in a bikini nearly nude for a PETA ad that was banned in Montreal, Quebec, on grounds that the ad was sexist. Anderson retorted saying, "In a city that is known for its exotic dancing and for being progressive and edgy, how sad that a woman would be banned from using her own body in a political protest over the suffering of cows and chickens. In some parts of the world, women are forced to cover their whole bodies with burqas – is that next? I didn't think that Canada would be so puritanical." She became a company spokesperson for FrogAds, Inc. in March 2012. In February 2014, she stripped for a Valentine’s Day-themed ad for PETA, urging dog lovers to cuddle up with their pets during winter. In July 2015, Anderson wrote an open letter to Russian President Vladimir Putin asking to prevent the passage of the cargo vessel Winter Bay with over 1,700 tons of fin whale meat through the Northeast Passage to Japan. AIDS, Cannabis, and Other Activism In March 2005, Anderson became a spokesperson for MAC Cosmetics's MAC AIDS Fund, which helped people affected by AIDS and HIV. After becoming the official spokesmodel, Anderson raised money during events in Toronto, Tokyo, Dublin, and Athens. Anderson became the celebrity spokesperson for the American Liver Foundation, and served as the Grand Marshal of the SOS motorcycle ride fundraiser. She wrote an open letter to President Barack Obama urging the legalization of cannabis. She has also shown support to the Friends of the Israel Defense Forces. Personal Life Relationships In addition to her fame from modelling and acting, Anderson has received a great deal of press attention for her well-publicized personal life. Her relationships have made headlines in gossip magazines for years. Anderson married Tommy Lee, drummer of Mötley Crüe, 19 February 1995, after knowing him for about 96 hours, or four days. They wed on a beach, with Anderson in a bikini. Anderson's mother did not know, and learned of the marriage from People magazine. During this time, she was known professionally as Pamela Anderson Lee. Together they have two sons, Brandon Thomas Lee and Dylan Jagger Lee. Dylan Jagger Lee was named for Anderson's great grandfather, Dale Jagger Grosco who fought in World War II. The couple divorced in 1998. Although divorced, the couple reunited briefly upon Lee's release from prison but eventually split again in 2001. They reconciled and split again in 2008. In March 2002, Anderson publicly stated that she had contracted hepatitis C from Lee (supposedly from sharing tattoo needles), and began writing a regular column for Jane magazine. In October 2003, Anderson jokingly said on Howard Stern's radio show that she does not expect to live more than ten or fifteen years, but this was misconstrued and taken seriously by many websites and tabloids. As of 2015, Anderson was cured of hepatitis C. After the 1998 divorce, Anderson became engaged to model Marcus Schenkenberg; they broke up in 2001. She then became engaged to the singer Kid Rock (Robert J. Ritchie); she broke up with him in 2003. It was announced 18 July 2006 that she would marry Kid Rock 29 July on a yacht near Saint-Tropez, France. "Feels like I've been stuck in a time warp," said Anderson in her blog entry. "Not able to let go of MY family picture ... it's been sad and lonely and frustrating ... I've raised my kids alone in hope of a miracle. Well my miracle came and went. And came back and back because he knew that I'd wake up one day and realize that I was waiting for nothing." "I'm moving on," she declared. "I feel like I'm finally free ... I'm in love." There was extensive unconfirmed media speculation that the marriage was pregnancy-related, but the theory was based only on Anderson's representative's refusal to comment on the question. It was announced 10 November 2006 that Anderson had miscarried while in Vancouver shooting a new film, Blonde and Blonder. Seventeen days later, 27 November 2006, Anderson filed for divorce in Los Angeles County Superior Court, citing irreconcilable differences. Some news reports have suggested that Kid Rock's outrage during a screening of Borat, in which Anderson plays a cameo role, led to the filing for divorce two weeks later. In September 2007, Anderson told talk show host Ellen DeGeneres that she was engaged. On 29 September, Anderson and film producer Rick Salomon applied for a marriage license in Las Vegas. Anderson married Salomon 6 October 2007 in a small wedding ceremony at The Mirage, between her two nightly appearances at the Planet Hollywood Resort and Casino in Hans Klok's magic show. The couple separated 13 December, and on 22 February 2008, Anderson requested through the courts that the marriage be annulled, citing fraud. In February 2007, Anderson said that she still often had sex with Lee since their divorce. In mid-2008 Lee said that they were going to try again to make things work together. In October 2013, Anderson said on The Ellen DeGeneres Show that she and Salomon were "friends with benefits". In January 2014, she announced that she had remarried Salomon on an unspecified date. Anderson filed for divorce from Salomon in February 2015. The divorce was finalized 29 April 2015. Sex Tapes Controversy A sex tape of Anderson and Tommy Lee on their honeymoon was stolen from their home in 1995 and made a huge stir on the Internet. Anderson sued the video distribution company, Internet Entertainment Group. Ultimately, the Lees entered into a confidential settlement agreement with IEG. Thereafter, the company began making the tape available to subscribers to its web sites again, resulting in triple the normal traffic on the sites. Another tape, which was made before the Tommy Lee tape, involving Anderson and musician Bret Michaels from Poison, was later announced, and an abridged version of less than 60 seconds appeared on the internet. Frames of the video first appeared in Penthouse magazine in March 1998. The tape was successfully blocked by Michaels, but a four-minute sex tape is still available on the Internet. Veganism Anderson is a vegan, an advocate for animal rights, and an active member of the animal protection organization People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals (PETA), taking part in several campaigns for animal rights. She became a vegetarian in her early teens when she saw her father cleaning an animal he had hunted. Dancing with the Stars 10 Anderson was a contestant in the tenth season of Dancing with the Stars, partnered with professional dancer Damian Whitewood. The season premiered 22 March 2010, and after seven weeks, Anderson was eliminated. In 2011, she appeared on the Argentinian version of Dancing with the Stars, entitled Bailando por un sueño (Bailando 2011). She once again danced with Whitewood. She withdrew from the competition after the fourth round. Scores Dancing with the Stars 15 She also took part in the 15th season all-star edition in 2012 with Tristan MacManus. Anderson and MacManus were eliminated in the first week of competition. Scores Trivia * Pamela is the first Baywatch star to appear on the show. ** David Hasselhoff competed in Season 11. Gallery Pamela and Damian S10 1.jpg Pamela and Damian S10 2.jpg Pamela-Tristan-Promo15.jpeg Pamela_Anderson_15.jpeg Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Season 10 contestants Category:Season 15 contestants Category:Actors